Recently, touch panels have been widely used in devices of portable terminals, such as mobile phones, tablets, notebooks and personal computers. Furthermore, in advanced portable terminals, there is a demand for flexible types to replace the rigid types of the conventional art. Thus, a so-called flexible touch panel is developed, which can be bended by a force applied by a user.
However, once a flexible touch panel is bended, its circuit characteristic changes accordingly, and possibly introduces unwanted touch interference. Therefore, there is a need to provide a technology to deal with the above issues.